I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessory anti-theft devices for motor vehicle steering wheels. More particularly, the invention is directed to an anti-theft steering wheel cover lock system for obscuring access to the steering wheel. Prior art relevant to this case has been located by applicant in United States Class 70, Sub Classes 209 and 211, and United States Class 280, Sub Class 727.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art a substantial variety of anti-theft locking devices have been proposed that may be affixed to the steering wheel to deter theft of motor vehicles. Many different mechanical design concepts have been proposed in the past. The basic underlying principle is to mechanically prevent proper steering wheel control prior to authorized removal of the protective device. Typical prior art devices of this category affix to the steering wheel through extensible, elongated members terminating in forks or hooks which engage opposite sides of the steering wheel.
The steering wheel is prevented from turning properly unless the anti-theft device is first removed. When a thief jumps the ignition system or otherwise jimmies the conventional automotive ignition lock, he cannot control the vehicle properly because of mechanical interference by the locking device. The steering wheel cannot rotate properly because an elongated rod projecting from the anti-theft device radially contacts other objects within the car, making steering difficult, if not impossible.
A typical device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,069 issued Jun. 18, 1991. This lock apparatus includes a pair of hooks controlled through a locking assembly to provide an extensible combination which locks and unlocks. When the hooks engage opposite portions of the steering wheel rim, an outwardly projecting member makes steering virtually impossible.
A similar device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,849 issued Aug. 31, 1993. Again, transversely extending structure engages the steering wheel with a pair of hooks, and an outwardly extending member makes steering difficult because of mechanical interference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,935,047, 4,856,308, and 4,738,127 relate to the very popular steering wheel sold under the registered trademark "THE CLUB." In this instance, a projecting hook on one rod member engages one side of the steering wheel, and an extensible rod member that telescopes to the hook portion includes a fork for engaging the opposite side of the steering wheel at a spaced apart distance. The central locking means is key activated, and allows the two members to obstruct steering unless the device is first removed. Removal is quick and easy if one merely saws through the steering wheel and manually bends the steering wheel ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,889 shows a similar apparatus wherein a hook and fork member are longitudinally extensible relative to one another, and may be locked in place upon the steering wheel to prevent proper steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,331, issued Oct. 9, 1990, provides a hook mechanism attached to an elongated member that attaches the steering wheel to the break pedal to lock the wheel against steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,602 provides a housing of generally conical dimensions that folds about the steering wheel to enclose the steering wheel and prevent thief access.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,259 includes a plurality of vertically upwardly extending members and horizontally outwardly extending members that lock upon the steering wheel to frustrate control of the wheel by a thief.
Older relatively heavier locking systems are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,573, 3,462,982, and 1,395,532. The latter Tilden Patent issued in 1921 shows a locking system wherein a plurality of chains and padlocks can be disposed over the steering wheel to provide a rather cumbersome locking arrangement.
Byers U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,401, patented Jul. 4, 1922, shows a cumbersome arrangement for locking a portion of the steering wheel to the steering column to interfere with rotational steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,391, issued Jun. 11, 1974, similarly includes a downwardly projecting chain element that interferes with steering and control.
There are a number of problems with known prior art devices. First, the basic problem with extensible forked or hooked rods which connect across the steering wheel is that they do not prevent the steering wheel from being attacked by the thief or vandal. A simple hacksaw can easily cut through the conventional plastic steering wheel, enabling subsequent deflection of the steering wheel ring to quickly remove these devices. In other words, these devices can be quickly removed by a thief who merely spends approximately one minute sawing through the steering wheel with a hacksaw in the appropriate place.
Another problem with known prior art devices is that they overly expose the center of the steering wheel column where the expensive and complex air bag protection apparatus is stored. When portions of the steering wheel are exposed to thievery, this expensive apparatus can be easily damaged or quickly stolen by thieves who have become aware of its value.
Hence, known prior art devices suffer from the primary failures of vulnerability to removal by hack sawing, and failure to cover the expensive air bag regions of the steering wheel.